Bad Boys Aren't Heartless
by Writing4Life2018
Summary: The bad boys "The T-Birds" of Rydell high befriends with a shy but innocent girl name Abby Hall. They saved her from her bullies and from her abusive father. Can the boys protect Abby? Will Abby be happier again? What happens when one of the T-Birds starts to fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm rewriting my story, if you wanna review I don't mind. But please just be nice, that'd be great! :)**

Abby's POV

Hello everybody, my name is Abigail Elizabeth Hall, but mostly everyone just call me Abby for short. I live in Venice California with my father, Eric Hall. He is not the nicest man. Let me tell you why, it all started when I was only 4 years old when my wonderful beautiful mother died of illness and he blamed me for her death. How does a small but innocent child make her mother die? NOTHING! I am also being bullied at school, epically by this girl name Dana Tran who I really dislike since the 4th grade. She's always bullies me until I am crying my eyes out. So as you can see, this is my sucky life. I'm so glad this year is my Senior year, which means GRADUATIONS AND COLLEGE! Anyway, I am on the bleacher crying my eyes out because of course Dana bullied me once again, I just WISH I could get away from this nightmare and be happy again! Just then I saw 5 shadow figures standing above me. Oh no dear God, why me!? "Hey um you ok darling?" I looked up to see a boy around my age, he had black raven hair, wearing a white T-shirt with a leather jacket on, who might've been a greaser. I tried not to look scared but I think I failed.

"Hey you don't have to be scared of us." Another greaser wearing blue T-Shirt with the same leather jacket, said to me. "We ain't gonna hurt ya."

I looked down trying to stay calm.

"Um...can we...can we ask you something, why you're sitting here crying?" A blond boy asked me.

I looked up at him, he had an angelic face and dark brown eyes. I felt safer, for odd reasons. But I don't know these guys.

"Because she's a loser guys!" We looked over to see Dana and her "Brats".

I looked down trying to stop the tears forming in my eyes, but what really shocked me is how they defended for me! FOR ME!

"Hey, how about you girls go screw around with other low-life creeps!" The raven hair boy yelled at her.

"Yeah!" The chubby boy yelled in agreements.

"Whatever, later loser Hall!" Dana yelled as she and her "Brats" walked off laughing and gossping.

I just let out a quiet sad sigh.

"Don't listen to them." I looked up at the skinny boy with dark brown hair, he also has an angelic face as well. "They're just dumb bimbos."

All sudden I felt a gentle hand touch my back, I tried not to flinch because they seems so nice to me. But aren't they, you know, bad boys and why are they being so nice to me? Is this a trick! Oh please help me dear Lord!

"Hey, what's your name?" The raven hair boy asked me.

"I-I'm-m Abigail Hall, but people just mostly call me Abby for short." I told him.

I saw they looked at each other in awed.

"Abby." He said. "I like that name."

I smiled a little.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He smiled back. "I'm Danny Zuko and these are my buddies Kenickie Murdoch, Sonny LaTierri, Doody Del Fuego and Putzie Jacobs."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Kenickie said kissing my hand.

"I-it n-nice to meet you boys as well." I said quietly.

They smiled warmly at me...wait, Danny Zuko...the leader of the T-Birds...and Kenickie, Sonny, Doody and Putzie? They're the T-Birds! But why are THEY talking to me? They're so cool and they wouldn't go for girls like me!

"A-are you guys the T-Birds?" I asked them.

"Yes we are." Doody said smiling at me.

"Oh." All I could said, but I had to ask! "Don't mean to sound rude, but why are you guys talking to me? Are you guys like bad boys and cool?" I asked them, feeling a pit in my stomach.

"Abby, yes we are the T-Birds." Danny replied.

"And cool." Sonny added.

I chuckled inside.

"But...to be honest, we really don't care what kind of girls we talk to...for instinct, my girl Sandy Olsson...the love of my life, she is sweet and innocent." He added. "But I love her so dearly that I'd do anything for her."

I smiled a little.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"So...you guys like nice girls too?" I asked confused.

"I think girls like you are adorable." Putzie said holding my hand.

Again, I smiled inside...could this be a sign? A sign where I can be saved!

"Really?" I asked him.

He nods his head.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Anytime." He smiled.

"And those girls, are nothing but-" Kenickie stopped when Danny looked up at him seeming like he was telling him to watch his language around me.

Because I'm a girl.

"Brats." Kenickie finished.

"Besides, like what Putzie said," Doody started, "We always thought that shy girls like you are really adorable."

"Even though you're bad boys?" I asked.

They chuckled at me.

"Yes, even though we're bad boys." Danny repeated.

I smiled as he gave me a warm comfort smile.

"Is this your first year in Rydell?" Sonny asked me.

I shook my head.

"No." I replied. "I was just always quiet and hide in the comer."

"Really?" Putzie asked sadly.

I nodded my head.

"Yep." I replied.

"We're so sorry." Danny said.

I looked at him for a second.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him.

"Because we could've helped ya." He said.

I looked down.

"Why didn't you go get help or make a friend?" Kenickie asked. "We'd love to be your friends." He added.

I looked up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! :)**

Danny's POV

I looked down feeling bad for the girl. "I just thought that nobody wanted to be seen with me or nothing to do with me." She told us.

"Well we want to be seen with you." I told her. "And those idiot can go sit on it if they say a word about it."

She smiled.

"And that's the truth." I added.

"Really?" She asked again.

I smiled at her making sure she knows that I am telling the truth. We've been talking to this chick name Abby, she's seems really sweet. I know, we may be the T-Birds, but there's something special about this girl…I mean, she's like my girlfriend Sandy who is so sweet and so pure, just too innocent to see the real world yet if ya know what I mean!

"But are you guys afraid that I'll ruin your image?" She asked us.

I felt my heart break for her.

"Not at all." I smiled at her.

"Really?" She asked, again. "So you don't mind girls like me and um…your girlfriend Sandy?" I smiled at her innocence.

I shook my head.

"Besides Putzie and I have a kid sister at the age of 5 and 8…" I started. "And we want them to know that they are amazing and to be their own person."

"Oh." She said.

I smiled at her innocence.

"My kid sister name is Pammy, she's super adorable." Putzie told her.

"Awww." Abby smiled. "She's sound adorable too."

"Thanks." Putzie said.

"You are welcome." Abby responded.

"What grade are you in?" Doody asked her.

"I'm a Senior." She replied.

"Cool, so are we." Sonny grinned. "We'll graduate together."

She smiled.

"Yeah." She said. "May I ask you boys a question?"

"Go right ahead darlin." Kenickie said kneeling in front of her.

"But why me?" She asked us.

We looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I'm a loner and…don't really have friends at all." She said.

I looked up at the guys feeling bad for the girl.

"You have five." Putzie smiled, holding her hand.

"Really? You guys wanna be…my friends?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I replied.

"Wow, I…I don't know what to say." She said.

"And remember we really do like you." Kenickie smiled at her.

"Totally." Doody agreed.

"Like Zuko said, we don't care if we're seen by you." Sonny said. "We think you're pretty adorable." He added.

She looks down and I noticed tears were streaming down her innocent face.

"Whoa, hey what's wrong?" I asked gently putting my hand on her back.

"Nothing, I just…never had anyone come to my rescue and wanting to be my friends before." Abby said as tears fell. "I'm sorry."

I smiled at her innocence again.

"You got nothing to be sorry." Putzie said wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Putzie and Abby both smiled at each other.

"I think you're pretty adorable." Putzie added.

I think my youngest buddy got the case of the love bug.

"Do you boys mind if I went to the ladies' room to freshen up?" She asked. "Episcally from all the crying?"

"Of course not." Sonny responded helping Abby stand up.

"Thank you." Abby says.

"We'll be at the cafeteria outside when you get back." I told her as I stood up.

"Ok thank you." She said as she walked off the bleacher.

I smiled as she walked off. SERIOUSLY! There is something SO special about Abby. But hey, The T-Birds are gonna be her superheroes, making sure no idiot bullies her EVER AGAIN! She's so sweet and adorable.

"Isn't she adorable?!" Putzie smiled.

I chuckled at him.

"I like her, cute kid." Kenickie commented.

"Yeah." Doody said, agreeing.

I nodded my head, but I couldn't help feeling bad for the girl.

"C'mon fellas, let's go meet up with the girls." I said to my friends as we walked off the bleachers walking back to school around. "Kenickie, Rizzo better be nice to this girl." I told him.

"Don't worry Zuko, I'll get her to be nice." Kenickie said.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"I heard that." Kenickie said.

I looked over at him as we walked.

"I'll make her." He added.

"Yeah, that'll take years for Rizzo to ever be nice." I thought in my head.

Just hope Rizzo will be nice to her! I mean this girl seems really sensitive and I don't want anyone hurting her. I just got Kenickie to make Rizzo nicer to Sandy. Ever since I met Sandy and patch things up with her, I decided to put my bad boy-image to aside for Sandy. I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAY! But I do worry about Kenickie dating her cause I don't want her hurting him like she hurt me in the past. She cheated on me with another low-life freak! But Kenickie really loves her and I'm gonna be supportive like a big brother would be. Ok, let me explained. The guys and I have been best friends since diapers days, cause our folks were best friends before we were born and so we're basically like brothers instead of best friends or member of the T-Birds. Of course the fellas I am of course known to be VERY protective of my loved ones.

"I promise." I heard him.

"Sorry." I apologized.

He just nods his head.

"I just feel so bad for the girl!" I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenickie's POV

The boys and I arrived to the outside of the cafeteria to see the girls at the table, so we walked over to them. "Hello ladies." Danny greeted them.

"Hi Danny." Sandy smiled at Danny.

Danny smiled at her, Zuko must really love her.

"Anyway ladies, we just met this very sweet girl, but she's very shy." Danny told them. "So could you please be nice." I nodded.

"Oh she's right here boys." Rizzo said pointing at Sandy who gave her an annoyed look and rolled her eyes.

Danny lets out an annoy sigh, looking over at me. I gave him the "I'm sorry for her words" look.

"Rizzo please, this girl is very special." I told her. "So can you please be really nice to her?" I begged.

She puts her hand on mine.

"Don't worry boys, I'll be really nice." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

Just as I was gonna lean in for a kiss, we heard laughter across the school yard to see bimbo Dana and her "Brats" laughing at a girl who was crying on the ground. It was Abby! Those freaks were laughing at her as she cries!

"Hey!" Danny yelled as us fellas and the girls ran over to Abby.

"Hello boys." Dana winked at us.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped.

Sandy helped Abby up and comforted her.

"Wait are you boys really defending this loser?" She asked laughing.

"She ain't a loser!" Sonny yelled. "Now how about you and the "Brats" just get outta here eh!"

I looked over to see the girls comforting a crying Abby.

"Zukie baby why you surprise me by defending for the most loser on this earth." Dana flirted with Danny. But Zuko wasn't havin it, I don't blame him!

Then she puts her hand on his chest.

"Get ya hand off of me." Danny says.

"I love it when your harsh." Dana said smirking at him.

"Rizzo." Danny called out.

Rizzo pushed Dana off of Danny.

"Get ya bimbo hands off of Danny!" Rizzo told her. "Or else you'll be walking around with a black eye." She threatens.

That's my girl! Then Dana dramatically gasp and flips her hair as she and her "Brats" walked off upset.

"That's my girl." I said kissing Rizzo's cheek.

The boys and I walked over to Abby.

"Abby, are ya ok?" Danny asked.

"We're gonna protect you 24 hours a day." I told her.

"Starting now!" Sonny added.

"Yeah!" Doody and Putzie agreed.

"Guys!" We heard the girl yelled.

We looked over at them.

"Invite her to sit with us." Sandy said.

"Yeah." Jan added chuckling.

"Oh, right!" Danny said as we turned to Abby. "Abby, would you please sit with us for lunch?" He asked her smiling, hoping she would.

Abby smiled a little.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." I said giving her a warm smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." Sonny said.

"Please?" Doody begged.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Let's go Abby!" Putzie cheered dragging Abby to the table where the girls were sitting at while we chuckled.

I think my Babyface got a crush on somebody! So we all walked back to the table and trying get to know more about Abby and telling her about us.

"And that's when the boys and I became the T-Birds." Danny finished.

"And the girls and I became the Pink Ladies." Rizzo added.

"Of course I met the love of my life." Danny said putting his arm around Sandy.

Abby smiled.

"You guys are so adorable." Abby commented.

"Aw thank you Abby, you are so sweet." Sandy said.

"You are welcome." Abby replied.

She is so cute for her age.

"Hey Abby, since we're great friends would it be ok if we all hang out after school?" Sonny asked her, we all looked over at her.

I saw her getting tensed up, I'm sure the guys noticed it too.

"U-Um, after s-school?" She asked.

"Of course, what do ya say?" Marty asked.

"Um sorry guys, you just can't, I'm sorry." She said getting up and ran off.

"Abby!" Danny yelled after her.

"I'll go talk to her." I said getting up and running after Abby.

When I got to the school building, I saw Abby at the bench crying. So I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey." I gently say.

She looks up at me.

"I'm sorry for running off like that." She apologizes.

"You got nothing to be sorry." I told her.

"It just…I can't tell you." She said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Please understand this Kenickie." She said looking up at me again.

Tears in her eyes were coming down like a waterfall.

"Ok, but can the boys and I just drive you home just to make sure you're safe?" I asked her, hoping she'll let us.

"I'll be fine, thanks." She said.

"Please." I begged.

She looks at me and looked down at the her shoe for a few seconds before looking back up at me, letting out a sigh.

"Ok." She said quietly.

I comfort her in my arms.

"Don't worry about that stupid Dana and her "Brats". I told her.

"Kenickie..." I heard her mumbled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks." She said. "Saving me from the bullies."

I hugged her tighter.

"Anytime kid." I said.

Something inside of me feels like something else is going on with Abby in her life, like when Sonny asked if she could hang out with us, she got all tensed up. I gotta tell the guys, I'm pretty sure they seen the way she tensed up. I know we just met her and all, but we have a bad feeling about this. Like we need to protect Abby from somebody other than that bimbo Dana and her "Brats".

"I hate my life." She cried.

"Shh, don't say that." I whispers.

"But it's true." She said.

"No it's not Abby," I said. "We all love ya so much, me, the boys and the girls love you so much."

I heard her sniffed.

"Please believe that." I added.

I let her cried in my arms for a little bit longer.

"Everything's gonna be ok." I told her as I kissed her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny's POV

The guys and I drove Abby home. "You have a nice house." I commented.

"Thank you Sonny." She said.

I was sitting on the back hood of Greased Lightnin so I can make room for her to sit. But I noticed she got even paler. Something must be going on and it's not a good feeling, the girl went pale as we drove up to her driveway.

"I'll walk you up to your front door." Danny offered.

"No," She quickly says. "I mean, no it's ok. Thank you." She said getting out quickly and runs up to the front porch, walking inside her house and shutting the door behind her. Then we drove off the driveway and drove around the block, coming back to her street and parked at the street in front of her house, it was after supper. The guys and I planned to see what is up with Abby, because we were starting to worry about the girl. I know we just met her and all, but still!

"It's almost 8:00." Doody whispers.

"Maybe we were just imaging it?" Putzie asked innocently.

"I hope so, because I'm worry." Danny said looking at her house.

Just then we heard a crash inside.

"Wait," Danny said putting his hand on Kenickie's arm.

"What?" Kenickie asked.

"Shhh," Danny shush us, we could hear yelling inside and crying, uh oh this can't be good! "Let's go!" Danny said as we all got out of Greased Lightnin, running toward the front porch. Danny didn't bother opening or knock because it sounded like Abby was in trouble, so he kicked the door open and we ran into the kitchen to see something that made our heart broke and our veins boiling up.

**Uh oh! Will the boys find out about Abby's secret?**


	5. Chapter 5

Doody's POV

THAT DOOFUS IS SO DEAD! WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ABUSE THEIR OWN FREAKIN' CHILD!? Danny, Kenickie and Sonny ran to attack Mr. Hall for abusing Abby while Putzie and I quickly saved Abby, Putzie picked her up in his arms. "Let's bring her to the couch." I said as we ran in the living room and Putzie gently lay Abby on the couch sitting in front of her and I sat on the coffee table.

"Hey you ok?" Putzie asked.

Abby shook her head, crying her eyes out.

"Shhh, we're gonna save you." I told her as Putzie held Abby close to him as she cried in his arms, and I went back in the kitchen to see Eric lying on the ground. "Is he dead?" I asked.

"I hope." Sonny mutters.

"Where's Abby?" Danny asked me.

"In the living room." I told him.

The guys and I ran in the living room, Danny cradled Abby in his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok darlin." Danny comforted her. "Come on, we're going back to my place." Danny said scooping her up in his arms.

"He's gonna kill me." She cried.

"Oh no he won't," Kenickie said as we ran outside. "Not when you have the T-Birds by ya side to protect you." He added.

So we quickly got in Greased Lightnin and drove away.

"Hang in there Abby," Danny said comforting her knee. "We're almost there." I looked over to see Abby crying in Putzie's arms.

"Shhh, it's ok." I said holding her hand, trying to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! :) Xx**

Putzie's POV

As we went back to Danny's house, while the guys were in the kitchen telling Mr. and Mrs. Zuko what had happened tonight, I was in the living room with Abby in my arms sobbing. I felt SO bad for her. Why would anybody do such a thing! I mean to their own flesh and blood!? "I'm sorry." She apologized and I looked down at her confused. Why would she say she's sorry?

"Sorry?" I asked. "What are you sorry about?"

"For bringing you boys into this, it's all my fault." She cried. "I wish I never existed." She adds.

I literally felt my heart breaking into millions of pieces.

"Abby, listen to me." I sit her up, cupping her cheeks in my hands. "You have nothing, nothing to be sorry for." I told her. "Everyone are glad you are here, the guys and I are super glad you are." I added.

Abby sniffs.

"Abby, please remember this...we all care about you, if we didn't care about you...we would've saved you, but we like you, a lot." I added. "I care about you very, very, very much." I said.

"You guys really do care about me?" She asked.

"Very much." We looked over to see the guys walking in the living room. "Abby, my father is talking to the social security services to report for child abuse and my folks are calling the adoption to adopt you." Danny added.

She looks at me and I smiled at her warmly. I noticed she had tears in her eyes, it was happy tears. She ran up to hug Danny as he hugged her back.

"Thank you so much." She mumbled.

"Anytime kid." Danny said.

Then we saw Danny's 8 years old little sister Daisy walking downstairs.

"Oh Daisy, I would like you to meet a friend of ours, Abby Hall. She's gonna be our new adoptive sister." Danny intruded her to Daisy.

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Yep." Kenickie smiled.

"Yay!" Daisy cheered as she hugged Abby and, Abby hugged her back. "You're really beautiful." She added.

She's ain't wrong!

"Thank you sweetie." Abby smiled.

We smiled at the girls, we were so glad and blessed that we saved Abby from her nightmares and safe with us. Her old man is an idiot for hurting his own child!

"I have a big sister now!" Daisy smiled.

We chuckled at her.

"Well she's not yet, we have to go to court first." Danny told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"So mommy and daddy can win full custody of Abby." Danny said.

"But why? Abby is really nice." Daisy says.

"She is a really nice kid, but ya folks have to win the case first." Kenickie said smiling at the kid.

"Why?" She asked again.

We chuckled at her.

"Daisy, come here." Danny said sitting on the chair, letting Daisy sit on his lap. "Now remember what mommy, daddy and I told you about stranger danger and how they can not only kidnapped you, but they can hurt you?"

"Yeah, you also said they do things they shouldn't do." Daisy added.

"Yes, so Abby...was hurt by her own father and that is why mommy and daddy are going to court to win full custody of Abby." Danny added.

We saw Daisy's face fell from confused to sadness.

"Her daddy...hurt Abby?" Daisy asked.

Sonny nods his head.

"Yeah but, The T-Birds saved her just in time." Doody said.

Daisy got off of Danny's lap, hugging Abby who held her in her arms.

"I love you Abby." Daisy mutters in her neck.

"I love you too, Daisy." Abby replied.

We smiled at the girls.

"I'm glad you're ok." Daisy added.

"Me too sweetie." Abby smiled.

Abby puts her down.

"I'm gonna go color you a picture." Daisy told her.

"Thank you." Abby said.

"That's very sweet of you, kid." Danny said kissing her head.

Then Daisy ran upstairs.

"She's so cute." Abby commented.

Us fellas nodded in agreements.

"She sure is." Doody said.

We chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Sorry I've been so busy LOL! Xx**

Danny's POV

I was in the kitchen with my dad, my mom was washing the dishes while Abby and Daisy watches TV in the living room. "So when we go to court you and the boys are gonna be the witness." My dad told me.

"I know." I said looking down as I rubbed my face in tried and frustrated.

"Son," I looked back up as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Your mother and I are so proud of a young man you grew up to be." Dad added. "I don't care if you're a greaser, you're a great kid son."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks dad." I said getting up.

"Anytime kid." He said.

I walked in the living room to see Daisy asleep in Abby's arms while watching TV. I smiled softly.

"Hey," I whispered trying not to wake my sister up.

I sat next to Abby.

"Hey." She quietly said.

"We got everything set for your court and my folks need to go down town to write in for the adoption papers." I told her.

She looks out of the window.

"Abby, everything's gonna be ok." I told her. "I promise you."

I gently held her hands.

"Danny, this is...all too much..." she started.

"Hey, listen to me...you are safe with us and everything will get lot better for you, I promise you Abby." I added. "I promise you.

I wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Thank you..." she started. "...For saving me."

"It's the least we can do." I smiled and I held Daisy in my arms as we went to put her in bed. My dad and Mr. LaTierri, who is a cop, went to Abby's house to grab her belongings while Sonny's dad arrested Mr. Hall. I let Abby sleep on my bed as I slept on the floor next to her to keep her safe. I didn't want her sleeping alone or on the floor. It was like around midnight when I woke up to hear muffled of whimpers and crying, I sat up on the floor seeing Abby crying in her sleep. So I quickly got up and sat facing her, trying to wake her up. "Come on Abby, it's just a dream." I told her. "Come on." Just then Abby sat up with tears streaming down her innocent face.

"Danny." She cried.

I just held her in my arms as she cried.

"Shhh, it's ok." I comforted her. "It's alright." I felt my heart break for her. "Don't ya worry kid," I said. "I'll always protect you. The boys and I will always protect you." I promised her. "Shhh."

"Danny, it was awful." She cried as I held her tighter in my arms.

"I'm scared." She cries in my arms.

I didn't care if my shirt was wet now.

"Shhh, it's ok kid." I whispers to her. I didn't fall asleep, because I didn't wanna let go of Abby. So I stay half the night holding and comforting Abby in my arms. "The boys and I will keep you safe," I whispered. "I promise." I wanted to killed that creep, but I didn't wanna scare Abby nor Doody and Putzie. Boy I sure do hate the creep for hurting Abby like this! She's just a kid! A sweet innocent teen-age girl who deserve much better! If I ever see that freak again, it'll be the end of him!


	8. Chapter 8

Kenickie's POV

Once it was morning, I picked the guys up and drove to the Zukos' to see how Abby is doing. We were in the living room, Abby sat between Danny and Putzie on the couch, while Sonny sat in the chair next to Danny, Doody sat on the arm of the couch next to Putzie and I sat on the coffee table as Abby told us her dream she had last night. Poor kid! "Abby, you don't need to worry." Putzie told her as he held her hand as They both smiled at each other.

"I need a drink." I heard Danny says before he stood up and walked out of living room to go in the kitchen, I watched him leave.

"I'll be right back." I said to Abby and the guys, I stood up as Doody sat next to Abby comforting her and I walked in the kitchen to see Danny drinking a glass of beer. "Dude, what's the problem?" I asked him. I heard him mumbles something quietly, "What?" I asked again.

"I should've killed him!" He snapped out. "Kenick, the girl has been living in a nightmare her whole life and I let her so-called-father go." He explained.

"Danny, I know how you feel." I told him. "But we saved her and she's gonna be super safe and happy because of us, because of you." I added.

He lets out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm just…I just wish that we could've saved her sooner." He says.

"Danny, man I know you're upset. But she's safe. With us." I told him.

"You know how I felt yesterday, when we were fighting off Mr. Hall….I wanna to kill him for abusing his daughter…I did…I hate and disowned anybody who hurts their love ones." Danny told me.

I let out a sigh knowing what he was talking about.

"Zuko man, we all miss her and the kids." I said as I walked closer to him. "But your Aunt Sally is in a lot better place now and the kids are with a new family who loves them so much." I added.

"Aunt Sally always gave Daisy and I presents every times she visit, I would always babysit her kids…" Danny said looking down.

I could see him trying to hide himself from crying. Sonny and I are the only ones know what happened, Doody and Putzie don't. Because Danny wants to be strong for them. I mean I don't blame him though!

"Danny?" We looked over to see Abby and the guys standing there.

"Great the boys just saw me crying." I heard Danny muttered.

"Danny, why couldn't you just tell us?" Putzie asked.

"He was trying to be brave for you guys." Sonny told him.

Abby slowly walks up to Danny and hugs him, as Danny hugged her back.

"Danny, was she…you know…killed?" Doody asked.

I looked at them and saw innocence in their eyes.

"I'm afraid so." I quietly say.

"I need to be alone." Danny said letting go of Abby and walked out of the kitchen.

I let out a sigh.

"I wish Danny could've killed him." Putzie said sounding like he was gonna cry.

He can be sensitive, because he cares.

"Us too Babyface." I told him.

They nodded their heads.

"C'mon guys lets go watch TV, so we can stay to make sure Abby and Danny are ok." I suggested.

"Yeah." Sonny agreed.

"I'm gonna go talk to Danny." Abby says.

"Ok." Doody said.

Abby walks out of the kitchen.

"Poor Danny and Abby..." Putzie mutters. "And Aunt Sally and her children." I smiled to myself at the innocence in my youngest best friend.

"I know buddy." I said putting arm around him as Sonny and Doody went in the living room to watch the game.

"Kenickie?" Putzie asked as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I answers.

"Why do people do it?" He asked me.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Epically to their own kids," He added.

I let out a sigh.

"Because they are very messed up in the head, kid." I told him. "There's a lot of idiots in the world who enjoy hurting people."

"Even to kids?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Jeez-wiz," He mutters.

I pat his head.

"I know buddy, it's disgusting when people can take advantage of others like that." I told him.

I gave him a hug, I only hug Putzie, my family, Rizzo and Abby!


	9. Chapter 9

Abby's POV

I walked up to Danny's door and knocked on it. "Come in!" I heard him yelled.

I gently open the door and walked in.

"D-Danny, you ok?" I asked innocently.

He chuckles at me and gave me a comforting hug.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied. "Where the guys?"

"Oh they're downstairs watching TV, they didn't want to leave yet because they were worried about me and make sure you were ok too." I told him.

I smiled at the thoughts of someone actually caring, loving and worried about me.

"That's the guys." He smiled. "I taught them so well."

We both laughed.

"So…what was she like?" I asked him.

"My Aunt Sally?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"She was the best, the most sweetest lady ever." Danny smiled. "Daisy, the kids and I adore her, even my folks." He added.

"She's sounds nice." I said.

"Oh the sweetest." He said.

I smiled.

"My dad always taken good care of her." He added. "After her death I made a promise myself, to Daisy, mom and dad that I'll never let Daisy or you date any bad guys who can hurt you. I want my girls to be safe, protected and loved."

I smiled up at him and hugged him.

"Thank you…for saving me." I said, again.

"Whoa, you crying?" He asked gently.

I let go smiling.

"In happy tears." I told him.

"I'm glad." He smiled back, hugging me back.

We saw Daisy running towards us.

"Would you two and the guys like to come with me, Pammy, mommy and Aunt Peyton to the park?" She asked us. "Pammy said her mommy said we're going out, which mean, we're going to the park!" I smiled a little at her.

"Not right now kiddo, Abby gotta get ready to go with dad to adoption home so he and mommy can adopt her." Danny told her.

"Awww, ok! Bye Abby, I love you!" Daisy yelled wrapping her arms around my hips, I literally started crying. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

I smiled down at her.

"No sweetie, I'm crying because…" I started, but I don't wanna upset an 8 year old, but I have to explain it to her. "You remember yesterday what Danny, your mommy and your daddy talk to you about?" I asked her.

"About you being abuse?" She asked. "D-did I hurt you?"

"No Daisy," Danny quickly said as he kneel in front of her. "When you told Abby, you loved her and that made her cry, because it made her happy when you told her you love her." Danny explained.

"Of course I love her, she's my big sister." Daisy said.

Danny and I smiled at the innocent in her.

**I was trying to make it sound like where Putzie's mother told Danny's mother that they were going out, but Pammy and Daisy mistaken when they thought they were going to the "Park".**


	10. Chapter 10

Danny's POV

The boys and I were watching football games while Abby was putting her things away in her and Daisy's room. Dad, Uncle Peter(Putzie's dad), Uncle Kayden(Kenickie's dad), Uncle Robert(Sonny's dad) and Uncle Donny(Doody's dad) are making dad's workroom into Abby's new bedroom. We sure hope she loves it. She needs happiness, love, warmth and care that she needed. "Ugh why can't they just win already?" Putzie asked as we nodded in agreements.

"You said it Babyface." Kenickie said to him.

We looked over at Sonny and Doody.

"Whoa!" Sonny and Doody shouted as they chest bump.

We chuckled at them.

"Boys!" I heard my dad yelled as he came in the living room. "Where's Daisy and Pammy?" He asked me.

I looked over at my dad.

"Mom and Aunt Peyton took the girls to the park." I told him.

"Son, mom and Aunt Peyton both went to the store." My dad said.

I felt my heart stop, we stood up.

"But Daisy said that mom and Aunt Peyton took her and Pammy to the Park." I told him, then the name "Abby" started clicking in my head, if she's still upstairs.

"We gotta go check on Abby." My dad said.

We all ran upstairs to Daisy and Abby's room and saw no Abby.

"Where did she go?" Putzie asked worrying, I knew who had kidnapped her.

"He took her." I say lowly as my dad ran out of my room to call Mr. LaTierri.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok a little side notes I forgot to mentions in my earlier chapters or other stories, there may be a grammer-error and spelling-error. But I really hopes it would not be a total bother. :)**

Kenickie's POV

The guys and I drove to find and save Abby, Daisy and Pammy while Mr. Zuko call everyone to look for the girls. Oh I bet it was Mr. Hall kidnapped the girls. But I'm afraid that Danny will make his first murder, I don't blame him. The girls are like my baby sisters, my older sister Katelyn adores them and always offers to babysit them. Us boys are very protective, supportive and caring towards our females. We are against of treating women with disrespect. Anyway, we arrived at abandon house with 2 cars parked up front, one black and one white. "I think they're in here." Sonny says as he taps his shoulder.

"No shit Sherlock." Danny grumbles, I know he's upset and so are we, but I didn't say anything. I looked over at Sonny to tell him that "It's ok, he's just upset like we are." Look.

He nods.

"Come on fellas." Danny ordered us.

We all got out of Greased Lightnin, running up to the front door, Danny tried turning the knob.

"Damn it's jammed." Danny swore.

"Wait, back up for a sec." I said moving Danny out of the way.

"What are ya doing?" Danny asked.

Then I let out a breath and kicked the door down.

"Kung Fu master." Sonny grinned.

I quickly smiled at younger friend.

"Come on guys." Danny said as we ran inside and down the hall.

We stopped at the end of the hallway, hearing echo. There was crying, it's Abby and the girls' cries.

"Our babies." Putzie whispers.

"Don't worry Putz, we're gonna save her." I told my youngest best friend. "Abby and Daisy too." I added.

"Let's go boys." Danny whispers as he picked up the mental stick that was on the ground next to the wall. So we creep out of the hallway and walked down the dim light hallway, I could see Danny's knuckles turning white.

I walked close to Danny.

"Danny, listen to me." I whispered. "Don't take it out on the boys."

He looks at me and stops.

"Are you telling me how to control my feelings?" He asked.

I looked at him defended.

"Guys? We have to hurry." Putzie's innocent voice snap me out of my thoughts.

I let out a sigh.

"That's what I thought." Danny said.

I just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Let's go guys." He said walking off.

"C'mon fellas." I whispered.

We followed.

"Hey guys, I think they're down there." Doody says pointing the door at the end of the hall holding our breathes

"You're right Doody." Danny said.

"Let's go." I said.

So we walked over to the door and opening it, to see the stairs leading down to another door, they must be in there.

"Ready boys?" Danny asked.

"Yes." I answers whisper.

So we walked down.

"Ok fellas, you boys save the girls while I go deal with the creeps." Danny ordered us as we get ready to saved the girls.

I looked over at Sonny, we nodded.

"You are basically a hero ain't ya Zuko." Doody whispered.

We chuckled at him.

"You bet I am kid." Danny said as we made it downstairs.

We smiled at him.

"You ok buddy," I mouth-asked Putzie.

He nods his head.

"We're gonna save her and make sure she is safe." I mouthed to him.

"I know." He mouthed back.

We were almost down to the door.

"What the heck this place use to be?" I asked myself.

"This is spooky." Putzie whispered.

I chuckled at him at his innocence.

"Alright fellas." Danny said very quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonny's POV

Once we made it down to the last stair, Danny puts his hand on the knob, gripping it tightly. "Ready fellas?" Kenickie asked as I nodded my head.

"Yep." I whispered.

"1..2..3!" Danny counted and then sung the door open to see Abby, Daisy and Pammy all tied to a chair. I wanted to cuddled them in my arms to protect them from the world!

"Danny!" Abby cried.

"Shhh, we're here to save ya." Danny shushes her as he and Kenickie untied her while Doody and I untied Daisy and Putzie untied Pammy. "Just keep quiet."

"Hurry, they'll be back at any minute." Abby sobbed.

"They?" I asked Doody.

"Owie, Putzie my arm hurts." Pammy winced.

Us Fellas looked over at Putzie cradling Pammy in his arms.

"I think it's broken." Pammy told him.

"C'mon fellas let's go." Danny said as he scoops Abby up in his arms and I held Daisy in mine. "We need to go to the hospital fast." Just then we heard a slam.

"They're back!" Daisy cried.

"Shhh, everyone stay still." Danny said gently putting Abby down and slowly walked up to the door.

Once he enter the hallway, some big guy jumped on Danny causing him to fall.

"Danny!" Kenickie yelled running out of the hall.

There were more guys coming, so us T-Birds starting fighting them with Abby huddling in the corner protecting Daisy and Pammy.

"Who are ya creep!?" I yelled.

"I'm one of Abby's special friends." The guy smirked.

I literally vomit in my mouth, just then I fell to the ground feeling pain.

"Ugh, you creep!" I yelled and I saw Danny beating the life of the last guy standing. I mean, REALLY beating the life out of him.

"Danny!" I heard Abby yelled.

But Danny just kept on beating the guy to a bloody pulp.

"Danny, Danny stop!" Kenickie yelled pulling Danny's arm.

Danny pushed Kenickie and kept beating the guy.

"Hey!" We looked over to see a young man who was about in his late 20s, like my older brother Shane's age.

The man quickly pulled Danny away, but Danny pushed him up against the rock wall causing the man to winced in pain.

"You better be the last creep." Danny growled.

"Oh God please don't kill me. I didn't do anything to her." The man pleads.

"Then why are you here?" He asked him.

"My job was to look out for you fellas." He replied.

"Well you failed miserably." Doody smirked.

I laughed to myself, oh that Doody!

"But I did it on purpose." The man added.

"Lair!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, can I talk to ya." Kenickie said stopping him.

"Right after I kill this freak." Danny said.

"Putzie do your puppy dog eyes." I told Putzie.

"Danny." Kenickie says again.

"Fine." Danny gave up. "But you better not make a move a inch."

"Yes sir." The man quickly said.

Danny and Kenickie walked out of the room to talk.

"You ok man?" I asked him. "You're lucky Kenickie saved your ass,"

"Yeah and he's the one who usually does the fighting." Doody added,

He just nods his head.

"What's your name?" Putzie asked.

"Bill," The man said. "Bill Henderson."

"It's nice to meet you Bill, I'm Putzie, this is Sonny and Doody." Putzie intruded. "And those fellas who went upstairs, are Danny and Kenickie."

"I-it's nice to meet you fellas as well." He replied.

"It's ok, we're not gonna hurt ya." Doody said.

I knew he was terrified.

"Now are you gonna tell us why you fail to "Look Out" for us" Doody asked us.

"I have a good reason." He said.

We looked at each other.

"Honest." He added.

We let out a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys! I haven't been feeling so well, ugh I hate being sick. Well enjoy the chapters. Xx**

Kenickie's POV

Once Danny and I made it up back to the hall upstairs, I grabbed Danny's leather jacket, gripping tightly. "What the hell are you trying to do Zuko?" I asked him.

"What are ya talking about dude?" Danny asked.

"You almost killed the man!" I yelled at him.

"Since when do you care?" Danny asked.

"Because I don't want any of my best friends going to jail…" I blurted. "And you probably scared Abby and the girls."

Then Danny let out a big breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset….upset that anybody would do this to a kid." Danny said.

"I am too man." I replied.

"Guys, come down!" We heard Doody yelled as we ran down the stairs and back into the room.

"Bill here wanna explains here what's going on here." Sonny told us.

I looked over at Danny and he lets out a sigh.

"Fine." He grumbles.

I glanced over to see Putzie protecting the girls.

"Should we tie you up?" Danny asked.

"Danny..." I warned.

"Just kidding." I heard him muttered.

"Listen fellas." Bill started. "I know it may look bad here."

"May? Buddy couple of ya friends came and kidnapped these girls and hurt them!" Danny snapped.

"Ok I see you're upset, but I was trying to protect them and look out for anyone coming inside, but my mind was on them." Bill said fearful. "Honest sir."

He was clearly afraid of Zuko.

"Are you lying?" Danny asked.

"No, I mean no sir." Bill shouted.

I heard the guys snickers at him, but I tried to control myself.

"Um Danny, let me talk to him." I said putting hand on his back.

"Or I could just kill him." He said not looking away from Bill.

"Danny." I ordered.

"Hey, whose the leader?" He asked looking at me.

"Who's the T-Birds' role model and big brother?" I asked him.

He finally calm down.

"Fine." He said before going over to check on the girls.

I looked over at Bill who flinched.

"look now, I'm not gonna hurt ya man." I told him. "We just wanna talk that's all." I added as he calmed down and let out a breath.

"Ok look, like I said I am truly sorry for what had happened to those girls and I really am." He started. "I have a 4 months old baby girl of my own and I love her so dearly much and I would do anything for her."

"What's her name?" Doody asked.

"Isabella." Bill answers. "But we call her Bella for short."

"She's sound really cute." I said.

"Yeah, and look please don't press charges, I'm innocent." He begged.

I looked over at the guys and then at Danny, Putzie and the girls. We were all thinking the same thing. So I looked back at Bill.

"You're free to go." I told him.

"Really? Thanks fellas." He smiled.

"Now get outta here before my dad and the cops gets here." Sonny told him.

"Right. See you around boys." Bill said running off.

Now we just gotta wait for Mr. LaTierri and the other cops get here, so we can tell them what had happened here expect the Bill part.

"You should've let me killed him." Danny said walking over to me.

I turned to him.

"Dude, the man has a baby girl and you really want a freakin' baby to go fatherless?" I asked him.

"Well he should've had the ball to say no to those creeps who not only kidnapped the girls, but injured them!" Danny snapped.

"Danny, I am really upset as you are but this attitude of yours is getting old and crappy." I snapped back. "But at least give the man a break for God sake!"

"Stop fighting!" Sonny yelled, clearly upset.

He really hates when people fights, when he was little and his parents would be out and about, his Aunt and Uncle would stay with him and causally fight all the time and it scares him. They would even yell at him for what he didn't do, thankfully Mr. and Mrs. LaTierri didn't want them around their son when Danny and I went to tell them what happened.

"Sorry buddy." We both said in unions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter, and I would like to remind you all that I may be SO busy to upload but I'll try to get every chapter in I can. Have a lovely week! :)**

Sonny's POV

My dad and the other cops went to arrest the men who had kidnapped the girls and the ambulance took the girls to the hospital with Danny, Putzie and Doody riding along with them. Kenickie was driving me home. "Kenick?" I asked looking up at my older friend. I couldn't stop thinking about tonight.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did you really think Danny could've killed him?" I asked him.

He looks over at me and back at the road.

"Of course not," He said. "You gotta remember, this is Danny Zuko we're talking about." I looked down. "You know, he uh...he's very protective of his love ones." He said. "He doesn't want anything or anyone harming Abby, his family, his girl Sandy, the girls and us T-Birds?" He added, I looked up.

"He care about us boys?" Sonny asked. Yes I realize how stupid that sounded like. Get off my back eh! I had a long day!

"Sometimes you are such a fruitcake, yes you idiot." He said. "Remember that time when we were 5 and Danny showed to Leo who not mess with when he's or anybody is hurting either you, Doody, Putzie or me." He added.

"Oh Yeah." I replied, I smiled a little. "I do remember that. Good times." I smirked.

We laughed and we made a stop at my house.

"Alright get some shut eye bro." Kenickie said patting my arm.

"You too bro." I told him as I got out.

I went inside told my mother everything what happened and then went up to bed, cause I am dead tired!

"What a day." I said to myself, hoping Abby and the girls are ok.


	15. Chapter 15

Abby's POV

I woke up with the sunshine streaming on my face and I looked over to see Danny next to me and he was holding Daisy in his arms, still asleep. I smiled, Daisy looks so cute sleeping and Danny looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Sandy's gonna love that! So I gently poke him on his side a little. "Hmm." I heard him muttered.

"Wakey wakey sunshine." I whispers, trying not to wake Daisy up.

"Hey." He smiled. "Did you sleep ok?"

I gently cradled Daisy in my arms.

"No, not really." I admitted.

"Well don't ya worry Abby," He whispers trying not wake Daisy up. "Because you got 5 superheroes." I smiled a little.

"Thanks." I say.

"Anytime kid." He said kissing my head and I also felt Daisy wake up.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Hey you," Danny smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok." She smiled. "Let's go find out what mommy's making for breakfast?"

"Ok we'll be down there." Danny told her. "But no running, the doctor said you need to be careful when you run." Daisy got off the bed and turned to Danny.

"Aw." She pouted and turned to walked out of the room while we chuckled at her cuteness and I stood up from my new bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"They are gonna be scarred for life because of me." I finally admitted, Danny stood up and walked over to me.

"Abby, Daisy and Pammy are ok. For Daisy, it's just couple bruises and bumps. For Pammy it's just couple of bruises and a broken arm." He explained. "I feel bad for them too, believe me I wanna kill those creeps." I smiled. "Come on, let's go have some breakfast." Danny said.

"Ok." I smiled.

"And we're gonna go to Frosty as well." Danny added.

"I don't feel like going anywhere, and beside Mr. and Mrs. Zuko said they're gonna take me to adoption home to file in some papers to adopt me." I told him.

"Ok," He said. "But I want you to know that it is ok to call my folks, mom and dad." He added.

I looked down and back up.

"To be honest, I don't feel comfortable calling them mom and dad just yet." I admitted to him.

"Hey, it's ok." He said. "We all understand."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime kid." He said kissing my head.

Then Daisy came upstairs.

"Guys, mommy made Pancakes with strawberries on top!" Daisy cheered.

"I think we better get going before she start dragging us downstairs." Danny said.

"Agree." I smiled.

"Come on!" Daisy yelled before running down the stairs.

We laughed at her cuteness.

"Kids, gotta love em'." Danny smirked.

I chuckled as we both walked out of his room and went to eat breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny's POV

The boys, the girls and I were all at Frosty. "How's Abby doing?" Jan asked us.

"She's a little shaken up, but she's doing ok. My folks took her to the adoption to file in some papers about adopting her." I told them.

"The poor thing," Sandy says.

"What about Daisy and Pammy?" Frenchy asked.

"Doing ok too, they're just being their cute little self." I smiled.

"Awww." The girls awed.

The boys and I chuckled at them.

"And Abby, she's doesn't feel too bad does she?" Jan asked.

"She does a little." I admit.

"She's shouldn't." Marty said.

"We told her the same thing." Kenickie added.

Just then we saw Bill came in and walked over to us.

"Uh hey fellas." Bill smiled.

"No offense but we ain't officially friends." I smirked.

"Danny." Kenickie scolded.

I let out a sigh.

"Sorry." I mumbles.

"Listen Danny, you have every rights to be angry with me." Bill said.

I looked at the guys and then at the girls, then I looked back at Bill.

"Dude, I'm not mad at you." I admit standing up. "But I am glad you tried to save Abby and the girls." I added.

Bill smiled.

"Well I'm glad we're alright." He said.

"But I have a question, what did you mean when you knew Abby since she was a little girl?" Sonny asked. "How come you didn't do anything to help her?"

We all looked over at Bill.

"Believe me guys, I really wanted to help her." He said. "But I couldn't, because I didn't want them to…you know…to Abby."

"To a small child?" Jan asked. "That is sick!"

"But her father was an evil man, he let the girl suffer and go hungry." Bill added.

"I wish Danny killed him." Doody admits.

I half-smiled at my younger best friend.

"Right on Dood." I said.

I turned back to Bill.

"Anyway, I tried everything to keep her safe." He added. "I prayed every night for someone or me just to save the poor girl."

"Well she have people who loves her dearly." Sandy said as the girls stood up.

"Totally." Rizzo smiled.

"And we'd be lost without her." Kenickie added.

Bill smiled.

"You guys are awesome." He said.

"I know." I smiled making them chuckled at me.


	17. Chapter 17

Abby's POV

I was in my room reading a book call "Fifteen". I LOVE this book! It's about this popular guy asking this girl, who never dated, out. She's kind of like me! Just then I looked up when I saw Putzie walked in, he smiled warmly. "Hi Putzie," I said setting my book down and sat up.

"How are ya feeling?" Putzie asked me as he sat next to me.

"Ok, but I'm getting better." I replied.

"That's um…that's great." He said. "And Pammy is doing great, she told me that you are her hero." I smiled.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"We are so glad you and the girls are ok and safe." He added.

"Thanks." I said hugging him and he hugged me back. "Thank you for saving me from my father Putzie." I added, I felt him kissed my head. "Where are the guys?" I asked him.

"That's what I came in here for, to tell you we have a little surprise for ya, out in the backyard." He told me giving me a smile making me looked at him confused. "Take a look outside." He said. I stood up, running to my window see everyone looking up and the banner that said "Welcome home Abby Zuko!".

"Oh my." I whispers and looked over at Putzie smiling.

"Come on." He said as I cheerfully grabbed his hand and ran downstairs to the kitchen. We went outside. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Putzie, guys, this is…the best gift ever!" I smiled.

"It's your party." Putzie said and I hugged him tightly when he hugged back, and then went to celebrate my party of being a new home…my safety, the Zukos!


	18. Chapter 18

Putzie's POV

After Abby hugged me for awhile, I started to have this weird feelings, like I was her prince, her hero. But I only see her as a best friend. I think…wait, no Putzie stop! She's your best friend! But she's so cute! Just then I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Kenickie saying my name over and over. "Huh?" I asked.

"You ok Babyface?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just glad everyone's ok now." I told him.

"You like her." He said and I looked up at him.

"No, I like her as a friend. We're just…friends." I said as he pats my back.

"Bro, that was the face when I met Rizzo in the 9th grade." Kenickie told me.

"And In the second you guys started making out." I smirked.

"True." He said looking down making me chuckled at him.

"Whatever, can we just forget about it please." I begged. "This is Abby's night."

"You got it dude." Kenickie said straighten my T-Bird jacket. "But Abby is the right girl for ya."

I watched him walked over to Rizzo.

"Putzie, why are you just standing here! Let's go eat the cake Abby let me have some piece of hers and it's really good!" Pammy jumped up and down.

I chuckled at the sugar rush was starting to get to her.

"Careful of your arm baby sis." I told her.

But she ran off to play with the other kids making me laughed and I enjoyed the party. Ok Putzie, you do not have a crush on Abby, she's like a little sister. I think...wait no, stop it! Ahhhhh! Putzie man up!


	19. Chapter 19

Abby's POV

The weekend was over, and we had to go back to school, no! But the guys and even Mr. and Mrs. Zuko said that I can stay home from school if I wanted too. But I didn't want to do or be that kind of person anymore who gets scared SO easily, since I'm gonna be Daisy's big sister…I want to be a role model to Daisy and Pammy to let them know it's ok to be themselves and not to be afraid of whoever puts you down. So we arrived to school in the parking lot. "You sure want to do this?" Danny asked me and I looked over at him.

"You don't have to do this, you know that right." Sonny said from behind me, He usually sits on the roof for me now.

"Please," I begged. "For my, Daisy and Pammy's sake." Kenickie patted my knee comforting me.

"That's my girl." Kenickie smiled warmly and we got out and walked towards the building, and into the school.

I let out a big sigh.

"I'm so proud of you." Putzie said smiling at me and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks." I said back.

We saw Dana and her "Brats" walking over to us, I felt Putzie held my hand for protection. He is so sweet, so are the guys!

"Well why is it the loser Hall who brainwashed these hottie bad boys feel bad for her." Dana teased.

The guys stood in front of me.

"Didn't we just tell you bimbos to get lost?" Danny asked angrily.

"Cause I can get my girl Rizz and you ladies will be sorry." Kenickie added.

"We don't usually threatens chicks, but when you mess with an angel like Abby, we'll treat you idiots the way you've been treating her." Sonny said.

I looked around to see everyone watching, I stood close to Putzie feeling scared.

"Yeah!" Doody agreeing.

"She's a princess, she's OUR princess!" Putzie smiled.

I blushed at called being a "Princess". Epically by Putzie, wait what?! Nevermind what I said! We're just friends!

"So how about you sluts go screw with other creeps like you." Danny said.

Then the guys oohed.

"Ugh." Dana dramatically left with her brats.

The guys turned to me.

"You ok Abby?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah." I answers.

I felt a lot safer with the T-Birds, I mean for the first time!

"Hey, nobody messes with the T-Birds' girl." Kenickie smiled at me.

"And you're our special girl." Putzie told me and I snuggled close to him.

"Thank you guys so much for being with me." I told them.

"Anytime Abby." Doody said while Putzie and I were still hugging.

"Uh Putzie, the girl needs to breath." Danny said as the guys laughed and I chuckle at him.

"Yo Putz!" Kenickie snaps Putzie out of his daydream.

"Huh?" Putzie asked letting go of me. "Oh, sorry Abby."

"It's ok." I smiled at him and He smiled back.


	20. Chapter 20

Danny's POV

We decided to eat on the bleacher and of course we wanted Abby to sit with us. After awhile, we looked over to see Putzie and Abby talking and laughing. Aren't they cute? What, I want my boy to make a right choice when it comes to girls and Abby is definitely RIGHT for him. "Hey guys, ever wonder if those two lovebirds like each other?" Sonny asked us as we nodded our heads in agreements.

"I know Putzie really likes her." Doody said.

"Everyone does." Kenickie told him.

"Even Daisy and Pammy." I added in as we laughed.

"But what about Abby?" Doody asked.

"Oh I'm sure she does too." Kenickie smiled.

"Follow my lead guys." I told them as we stood up walking over to Putzie and Abby, I sat next to Putzie and Kenickie sat next to Abby while Doody and Sonny sat on the lower bleacher sitting in front of us. "Hey kiddies." I greeted them.

"Hey." Abby smiled.

"So…what'cha talking about?" Doody asked.

"Uh I dunno, just having a good friendship conversation." Putzie replied.

"Oh is it about Greased Lightning, the Auto shop, Thunder road, graduation, college, summer…romance?" I asked winking at Putzie.

His eyes widen in shocked.

"We were just talking Zuko." Putzie said through his teeth.

I can tell he didn't wanna admits his feelings for Abby.

"Oh that Putz!" I thought. "Gotta love his naive nature!"


	21. Chapter 21

Putzie's POV

AW MAN! What are the guys trying to do!? I don't have feelings for Abby! She and I are JUST FRIENDS! But she's so pure, adorable and beautiful-wait no stop it Putzie! You are just friends! "Did you know that Putzie is the most romantic one of the T-Birds." Kenickie said.

I glared at him. "Kenickie!" I screamed in my head.

"Aw." Abby awed.

"Well ya gotta treat your female with respect and like a princess." I told her.

Abby smiled at me and I couldn't help but smiling back.

"Uh, come on Abby. I wanna show you some of the cool researches I looked up for History." I said, Really Jacobs, did I just say that! YA IDIOT! "Um you know what just forget what I just said." I smiled.

She chuckles at me.

"It's ok, the guys told you me were a wized in History." She said. "I think it's really cool that you're interested in History." I smiled.

"Yep." He replied.

"He even geeks out of it too." I heard Sonny said.

I hid my face in my hands, ugh why does he have to tell her that!

"Danny, can I kill him?" I asked Danny.

I heard the guys laughed.

"Sorry bud, you can't." Danny smiled at me.

"Did you know that Putzie is also a momma's boy?" Sonny asked her.

"Dude!" I yelled making Sonny smiled innocently.

"I think it's sweet." Abby smiled.

"He also still has his blue baby blanket when he had it since he was a baby." Doody add. Oh no he didn't!

"Abby, could you give me a moment with these dorks?" I asked them.

"Hey!" Kenickie, Sonny and Doody protested.

"Sure, I'll go find Sandy and the girls." Abby smiled as she walked off.

I stood up and looked over at the guys smiling innocently at me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Buddy, we know you like her." Danny said standing up.

"Uh correction, everyone knows you like her." Doody says.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Guys, we're just friends. That is all!" I tell them.

"Why are you so scared to admit it?" Sonny asked.

"I am not scared. Kenickie tell him." I said to him.

"Sonny, Putzie is not scared…he has mixed-feelings." Kenickie told him.

"Mixed feelings? I don't have mixed feeling for Abby, we are JUST friends for goodness sake!" I snapped getting frustrated.

"Hey T-Birds." We looked over to see Tom walking over to us.

"Well, well, well why it's the geeky jock." Sonny teased as we laughed.

"What's up Tomas?" Danny asked.

"Um…I don't wanna be too forward, but would you fellas mind if I asked Abby out?" Tom asked as I felt my stomach flipped. HE CAN'T ASK HER OUT!

"Uh…sorry buddy, Abby's too young." I said.

"No she's not, she's old enough." I heard Sonny say.

"Kenickie." I mumbled.

"Sonny, shut up." Kenickie warned.

"Look, I don't wanna make you guys uncomfortable if I go out with her. I mean she's really cute and special." Tom added.

She's my girl! Wait Putzie, shut up!

"I'm gonna leave now." I said leaving the bleachers.

I don't have a crush on Abby! I only see her AS A SISTER AND A FRIEND! Do I? No yes Putzie, you like her, no as a friend ya idiot!

"Hey Putz!" I turned to see Tom.

Aw jeez!

"Danny said I could ask her out if it's ok with you." Tom told me.

"You want my…permission?" I asked.

"Well you and Abby have a special friendship." He said as I thought about it.

"That is true." I quietly say.

So…if it's ok with you...so can I?" He asked, I don't wanna be that kind of guy who tell Abby who not to or go out with. I don't treat girls like that!

"Well…" I started, I'M GONNA HATE MYSELF FOR SAYING THIS! "It's ok Tom, you can ask her out if you want." I painfully said.

"Yes, thanks dude. Don't worry, I'll treat her like a princess." He said going back to his teammates.

WAY A GO JACOBS!

"Idiot." I muttered to myself.


	22. Chapter 22

Abby's POV

I am having the best week after a LONG, LONG time! I just got asked out by a jock, name Tom Chisum, he's so cute and sweet! Of course the guys are giving him the 3rd degree and scaring him too. But he knows that they're just protecting me. But I was worrying about Putzie, he just went straight home. I hope he's ok, Putzie is like my BFF and we've been told we have a special friendship, and it even been couple of days and a week too. Tom and I are at Frosty drinking milkshakes. "You are really cute when you drink your milkshake." He smiled as I beamed red.

"Thanks." I said softly.

We saw the T-Birds walking over to us.

"Hey Abby, is this dork treating you right?" Kenickie asked.

I chuckled at him.

"Yes, I think he's really nice and handsome." I blushed.

Danny smiled warmly.

"I'm gonna go order us some Frosty cheeseburgers." Putzie said before leaving.

I watched him go and back at the guys.

"Is he ok? What happened?" I asked.

"Uh he's fine...probably tired." Danny told me.

"Oh…ok." I said.

"You children have fun." Doody said to me and Tom.

"But not too much fun," Danny said crunching down to face Tom face to face. "If you touch a hair on her, this is your last night on earth." Oh Danny! Please don't scare him! He's so sweet!

"Yes Sir." Tom fearfully says, awww poor Tom!

"Guys," I smiled.

"Sorry," Sonny said as they went to sit at their booth.

"Sorry about that Tom." I said.

"Hey, don't worried about it." Tom said. "I don't blame them." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad, just don't want you to be scared of them." I said.

"Well to be fair, I am kind of a little." He admits.

We both laughed.

"Well I'll try to get them to warm up to you." I told him.

He said.

"Good." He laughs.

We talked for a bit.

"So how long have you gone to Rydell?" He asked me.

"2 years." I answered.

I saw him frowned.

"I'm really glad the T-Birds saved you." He said.

I smiled a little.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

I felt Tom grabbed my hand.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled.

"Very much." He added.


	23. Chapter 23

**The story will still be about Abby and the boys of course. :) There'll be more chapters of our bad boys saving and protecting Abby. Xx**

Danny's POV

I looked over at Putzie ordering Frosty famous burgers for us, I knew that boy loved Abby. The fellas and I are so confused that Putzie let Tom date Abby, I mean Tom is an ok kid. But in my opinion, I don't really want Abby to date, just yet. Hey, I'm a big brother, Abby and Daisy are my WORLD! "I'm gonna go talk to him." I told the guys.

"Kay." I heard Kenickie say as I stood up and walked over to Putzie.

"Hey buddy." I said patting his back.

"Hey Zuko." He said as he pulled his wallet out.

"Lemme pay dude." I offered as Putzie lets out a sigh, putting his wallet back in his pocket. "Putzie, man you gotta admit your feelings for Abby before they're boyfriend and girlfriend." I told him as I pulled out my wallet.

"I think it's a little too late for that." He said.

"You don't know that." I said. "Look, it's been a week when we met Abby and you haven't stop loving her." Putzie looks up at me. "And to be honest...you and Abby are right for each other." I said. "Everyone can see that you two are made for each other, even Daisy and Pammy who are only 8 and 5." I added as he looks away and back at me.

"Zuko, can we please stop talking about this?" He asked me. "I decided that we'll just be friends." I let out a sigh.

"Kay." I replied as Viv gave us our dinner. "Thanks Viv." I said paying her giving her a warm smile.

She smiled warmly at us and we turned around to see Abby waving to us.

"But she's so beautiful." I heard Putzie says, I smiled sadly at my youngest buddy.


	24. Chapter 24

Abby's POV

Tom dropped me off at the Zukos house(My new home). "Wait here." He said before getting out and he open the door for me. "My M'lady." He said as I held his hand out smiling.

"Thank you Tom." I smiled, getting out.

"Anytime." He smiled as we walked up to the front porch.

"I um..had a really great time." I said.

"I'm glad you did." He said.

He is so sweet.

"So..." He started and I looked down feeling awkward. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Kay." He replied.

I looked away feeling awkward again and back at Tom.

"Can I um..give you a goodnight kiss, it's ok if you don't feel comfortable." He said quickly nervously. I chuckled at him.

"It's ok Tom, but I don't think the T-Birds or Mr. Zuko would want me kissing on a first date and I have respect." I told him.

"I like that in a girl." He said. "Have a goodnight...may I kiss your forehead?" I chuckled at him.

"Yes you can." I smiled.

He kissed my forehead and we hugged.

"Bye." I said as I watched him get into his car.

I waved him goodbye and walked inside to see Danny walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, how was your first date?" He asked me.

"It was great." I beamed. "Tom was a complete gentleman." He smiled.

"I'm glad." He replied.

"Abby, your home!" We looked over to see Daisy running downstairs and I picked her up. "I was waiting for you to tuck me in bed." I smiled at her innocence.

"Awww, sure sweetie. Come on, but let's say goodnight first." I told her.

"Goodnight Mini me." Danny said giving Daisy a hug and kiss.

Danny told me he call her "Mini Me" in a girl version. I think that is so adorable!

"Night, night big brother." Daisy replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Danny puts her down.

"Go say goodnight to mama and daddy." He told her.

She ran in the kitchen happily.

"How is she doing?" I asked Danny.

"Abby, she's ok." Danny smiled.

I just sad smiled and Danny hugged me.

"Don't worry, the girls are fine." He told me.

"I know." I said nodding my head.

Then Daisy came back in.

"I'm ready for bed big sister!" She cheered happily.

"Ok, come on." I said picking her up.

We chuckled at her and I picked her up, going upstairs to put Daisy in bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is going to Danny's little sister Daisy's POV**

Daisy's POV

I woke up feeling thirsty, so I got up from my bed and glance to see my big sister Abby sound asleep. I started to feel bad when I looked over at her. How can anybody hurt their own children? Mommy and daddy would never do that to me or Danny? Pammy's parents are very protective of their kids too as well, along with Kenny's, Sonny's and Doody's parents. I slowly walked over to my bedroom door, carefully opening the door so I won't wake Abby up. I tipped-toed downstairs, going in the kitchen to get a drink of water. "Daisy?" I looked over to see Abby walking in. "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I was thirsty, sorry I woke you up." I apologies as she smiled as she kneel down.

"No need to apologies sweetie." She said.

"I'm glad you're here Abby." I told her.

"Thank you, I am too." She said and I finished my water and put it in the sink.

"Done?" She asked.

"All done." I smiled.

"C'mere." She said picking me up and I gave her a big hug.

"I love you, Abby." I said.

"I love you too, Daisy." She replied and turned to see Danny there with a smile.

"My sisters are literally the cutest." He smiled and I heard Abby chuckled. "You ok Daisy?" Danny asked, I used to have nightmare in the pasts, but I still do sometimes but I know there not real.

"I'm ok, I was just thirsty." I told him making Danny smiled at me.

"Come on, bed time." He said, Abby carried me up to bed and they tucked me in, Danny sung to me to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! I'm back, like I said I'll try and post more chapters in the future. :)**

Danny's POV

I thought that Sandy and I would take the girls out, the Zuko kids' days along with my girl, Sandy. So I parked my car in the parking lot of the mall, Sandy wanted to take Abby shopping, so I'm gonna go along with it. I held Daisy's hand as we walked in. "Ok Abby, where do you want to shop first?" Sandy asked her.

"Uh..." She started, looking around, admiring all of the stores in the mall. I'm guessing she has never seen the mall. I HATE THAT CREEP! She literally never seen the world yet, until the boys and I met her...Oh I am SO FREAKIN glad that we saved her from that SICK creep! I mean, what the heck!?

"It's ok Abby, we'll go to store to store to look around. Ok." I gently said to her.

"Kay." She quietly said.

She nods her head.

"Let's go in here." Sandy said as we walked inside the first store.

"There's a lot of cute shirt in here Abby." I admitted.

I saw her smiled a little.

"But it'll look more beautiful on Abby." Daisy said looking up at me.

I smiled warmly at how my baby sister admires and adores our new sister. I don't blame her, Abby is REALLY special.

"I totally agree!" I smiled at her.

We saw Abby blushed.

"You really think so?" She asked.

I chuckled.

"Of course." I said.

"Yes, now come on! Let's spoil you." Sandy said.

"I've already been." She said, meaning the guys, the girls, I, mine and the guys' family have been spoiling her since she came into our lives.

Hey can ya blame us!?

"Well let's spoil you some more!" Daisy repeated pulling on Abby's arm and dragging her towards the clothes.

Sandy and I both chuckled at them.

"C'mon." I said.

We walked over to the girls looking at the clothes.

"See anything you like Abby?" I asked her.

"Um, they're all so...cute." She says.

We smiled at her.

"Don't worried sis, pick anything you want, you get it." I said to her.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

She smiled at me and looked for what she likes.

"They're all so cute, I can't pick." She says.

"Don't you worry, you can get whatever you want." Sandy told her.

"My guess we're gonna be here all day?" I asked looking at my girlfriend.

"Yep, so get ready." Sandy smiled making me chuckled as the girls looked at all the clothes and grabbing the ones that Abby likes. Then I saw a smile on Abby's face, making me feel bad for her even more. I mean, the girl has been isolated and alone since she was 4...until we met her and saved her from the bullies and that stupid Eric.

"Stupid creep." I said to myself.

I was snapped out of thought when I heard Daisy yelled my name.

"You ok big brother!" Daisy yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

I chuckled at her.

"Yes, I'm fine kiddo." I smiled down at her.

She ran over to Abby again.

"All these clothes are the ones." Sandy said giving me all the clothes.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me." I said looking over at my girlfriend.

She turns around with a smirk.

"Nope, so like I said, get your wallet ready." She said before turning to the girls.

I chuckled at her.

"Women huh?" I asked the clerk.

He laughs.

"But you gotta love em'." He replied.

"So true." I said.

"Danny! We have more clothes." I heard Sandy.

"Good luck man." He said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." I said.

We laughed and I walked back to the girls.

"Here are some more." Sandy said handing me more clothes.

I guess I'm a hanger for a day.

"Oh brother!" I thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Abby's POV

Going shopping was so much fun! But we were having more fun when after a few hours, Danny literally fell asleep on the couch waiting for us to be done trying on clothes. Then Danny took us to get ice creams. Of course sweet little Daisy begged me to get an Ice Cream Sundae like her, so I did. Sandy asked me about my Sundae and I looked up at her. "It's really good." I said as they smiled at me.

"Uh oh! Face-freeze!" Daisy hollered and We chuckled at her and Danny gently wipes her mouth.

"We better make sure this one doesn't get sugar rush and she'll never go to sleep tonight." Danny said cleaning her face.

"I think that's too late big brother. I feel like running around!" Daisy smiled.

We chuckled at her.

"We'll go to the park, until 7:30." Danny said. "I don't want mom and dad to get mad at me for getting you so hyped up before bed." I smiled at the two.

"We should've brought Putzie with us, cause he's nuts for ice creams." Daisy added smiling.

"So true baby sis." Danny said patting her head. So we finished our ice creams, headed to the park to let Daisy run around playing with the other kids while Danny, Sandy and I sat on the bench talking.

"So do you guys wanna hear more of my life?" I asked and they looked up at me.

"Only if you want too, we don't wanna pressure you darlin." Danny told me.

"N-no, no I-I'm ready to tell." I admit. "I need to tell someone."

"Well we're ready whenever you are sweetie." Sandy smiled, I let out a sigh, here's goes nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is chapter will be a flasback from Abby's pasts before she met the boys.**

**~Flashback~**

**Abby's POV**

"I am about to tell them the first time my dad started abusing me, I'm afraid that I'll break down and Daisy may see me crying and I don't want to explained my childhood to an 8 year old. I hate making kids upset." I thought.

_It all started when I was only 4 years old, I was just in my living room playing with my dolls when my sweet babysitter was downstairs making dinner for both of us. The phone rang and she went to answered it. But I literally stopped playing when my babysitter, Linda, started to cry. I thought something happened to my mother...who was in the hospital with illness. She comes in after the phone call and sat me on her lap. "Sweetie, I have bad news to tell you." She started._

_"When will mommy be home?" My 4 years old self asked._

_"That's the thing Abby," She replied. "You're mommy isn't coming home...ever." She added._

_I literally felt like the whole just crashed down on me._

_"She's not..." I asked her with sadness in my voice._

_"No sweetie." She said as she shook her head._

_So I just cried in her arms until my father came home. Linda put me in bed and heard my dad yelling at the doctors on the phones. He hasn't said or do anything for days, not even to me...until one day when Linda went home and my father started to drinks his sorrow and got drunk...and that's when he got abusive. I was so confused, scared and sad. I didn't know who to tell or what to say. Then it became a daily basis of him abusing me. My dad fired Linda because she was loving and nice towards me and tells everybody, I mean everybody, that it was my fault that my mother was dead and he also said that I should've been dead._

**~End Of Flashbacks~**

**A/N: You'll also know more about Abby's pasts as well in the later chapters! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Danny's POV

Ok what kind of idiot blames an innocent 4 year old child for their mother's death! Man when I see that creep again, he is gonna be SO FREAKIN sorry that he ever met me and the boys! The T-Birds! Known as Abby's Superheroes. "Abby," I said as she looks up. "You don't need to worry about that creep." I told her as I held her hand in mine.

"Yeah." Sandy agreed.

"There's actually more to the story." She replied.

She looks down.

"It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it more." I said.

I kissed her head.

"Ok." She says.

Then we saw Daisy running back to us.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I don't wanna upset my baby sister, so I lied.

"Don't worry baby sis," I said, again don't want to have my baby sister to cry.

"Can we go home?" She asked me, I smiled to myself. Now she's tired!

"Of course we can, getting tired?" I asked smirking.

"Maybe?" She asked snickering.

We chuckled at her as we stood up.

"Come on kiddo." I said as Abby held her and Daisy cuddled in Abby's arms. Sandy and I looked at each other and smiled at the cute sisterly scene right in front of us. She ain't wrong!

"Daisy is really loving the idea having an older sister." Sandy said.

I just let out a sad sigh.

"Yeah." I said feeling bad for Abby. So I drove Sandy home first, kissed her for a second, but I wasn't in the mood to cause I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened to Abby. That night I couldn't fall asleep, I just laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. How could any freaks treat a small innocent child like that!? I looked out of my window at the sky. Maybe I can do what Putzie does...Pray...I don't pray, but for Abby, my family, my lil cousins, my girl Sandy and my boys' sake. I stood up from my bed, kneeling in front of my bed in a prayer-sitting, linked my fingers together as I closed my eyes. "Ok...I'm actually doing this Lord...I'm gonna pray to you...to pray for protection for Abby. Abby Hall..." I said. "Please God, Abby needs happiness...please, please let my folks win the court case for adoption for Abby..." I added. I felt hot tears streaming down my fast. "P-Please...she doesn't deserves this nightmares...She's just a kid." I bowed my head down crying. "Please lord, I begged of you." I cried for a minute and stood up in rage. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF THE BITCH!" I screamed throwing the picture frame of me and my Aunt Sally(She was in her 20s when she passed) at the wall. I sat on my bed crying and I heard my door open.

"Son?" I heard my dad asked as he turned on the light.

I didn't even wanna looked up.

"Hey kiddo, you ok boy?" He asked as he walked over to me.

I looked up, I saw him looking at the mess I made.

"Look son, we're gonna adopt her and she's gonna be safe with us now...thanks to you." He said sitting next to me. "And the boys."

"D-dad...Abby's life was a living..." I started, but I stopped and I heard him let out a sigh. "Why her? Why Abby? Why Sally? Why Shany and Shelly? What did those poor souls ever do!" I cried as I stood up.

"Shh, son it's ok." My dad said cradling me in my arms.

"Daniel, you ok sweetie?" I heard my asked.

"Is he...crying?" I heard Daisy asked. Great! Daisy just saw me cry! I tries SO HARD NOT to cry in front of her or the boys!

"It's ok Diane, I'll take care of him." I heard my dad say.

"G-goodnight Danny." I heard Abby softly say.

I quickly wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Ok, come on girls." My mom said as they left, I just hugged my dad, crying again.

"Shh, it's ok son." I heard him comforted me.

"Why her?" I asked him.

"I don't know son," I heard him say. "People are just sick in the head."

"She's just a kid." I cried.

"I know, son." He said. "But she's safe with us now." I don't care if greasers ain't supposed to cry, dang it!

"Dad," I started.

"Yeah son?" He asked.

"I...I-I love you and I am so glad to have a dad like you." I said letting go. "And I want Abby to know that you love her just as much you love me and Daisy."

"Me too, son." He said smiling, I looked down.

"But why her? Why them?" I asked.

"People are very mess up in the head, son." He told me.

"Man, I hate that." I said.

"I agree kid." He said. "Come on, try getting some sleep." He said.

"Kay." I said as he kissed my head and I pulled away making him chuckled.


	30. Chapter 30

Kenickie's POV

Once the boys and I arrived to the courthouse, we stared at the building. "I don't know why, but I am so scared about this case and worry for Abby when she sees her old man." Putzie said and I looked over at Putzie.

"Don't worry Babyface, we got this." I told them. "We're the T-Birds." He just nods his head. "Come on fellas, let's get going." I said as we all got out of Greased Lightning.

"I hope Mr. Hall gets a life in prison." Doody said and I rubbed his hair.

"Me too Howdy Doody." I said, we all walked inside to meet up with the Zukos in the lobby waiting for us.

"T-Birds!" Daisy ran to us and us fellas hugged her tightly.

"Hey kiddo." I said smiling, we smiled at the innocence in her.

"Guys!" Abby ran to us.

"Hey." We said as we hugged her.

"How ya feeling?" Sonny asked her.

"Nervous." Abby admits.

"Well don't ya worry, the T-Birds got ya back." I told her.

"Yeah." Doody agreeing.

She smiled.

"Thanks guys." She said hugging me.

I hugged her back.

"Where's Danny?" Doody asked.

"He and Mr. Zuko are talking to the lawyers about the case." Abby told us. Abby doesn't want to call Uncle Derrek "Dad" just yet, which he understands because of what had happened to her in the past.

"And You better hope this works!" We heard Danny yelled.

"Son," Mr. Zuko started but Danny walked over to us.

"Hey guys." Danny says.

"Hey Zuko," I said. "Zuko, you need to take it easy buddy."

"Kenickie, this girl have been through hell!" Danny snapped.

"Danny, I'm safe now." Abby said stopping him.

"Danny, you just swore." Daisy stated. Oh Zuko, you just swore in front of an 8 year old man!

"Sorry Mini-Me." Danny tells her. "I'm just...s-nervous." I knew he was gonna say he was scared.

"Putzie, would you play Tea-Party with me and Abby?" Daisy asked him.

We chuckled at her.

"Sure sweetie." He smiled.

"Yay!" Daisy cheered as she hugged him.

"Alright, the court will start in any minute now." Mr. Zuko told us.

"Oh I'm so nervous." Abby said.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright." I told her as she let out a big breath. "That's my girl." I smiled as she calmed down, Putzie gave her a hug before we went in.

"We got ya back Abby." Putzie told her.

"Thanks Putzie." She said as she hugged him tight.


	31. Chapter 31

Sonny's POV

"Come on children, it's time to go." Mrs. Zuko said to us.

When we arrived to the court and up front, Danny stopped his track, glaring at Mr. Hall. "Danny?" I asked him.

"Sorry Sonny-Boy." He said letting me slide in a booth to sit next to Kenickie and he sat next to me, Danny had Abby sat between me and him. Just then the judge came in and walked up to the seat.

"All rise for the honorable judge." The cop said as we stood up as the judge took his seat grabbing garble.

"You all may be seated." He said and we all sat down.

"We are here to discussed the case of Abigail Elizabeth Hall being abused by her guardian figure and father, Robert Hanson Hall." The judge announced. I held Abby's hand to comfort her. "Will Abigail Hall stand up please?" The judge asked.

"It's ok." Danny whispers to her. Abby stood up and when she stood up, us T-Birds heard Mr. Hall mutters "Brats".

We stood up, getting ready to attack the creep. But Mr. Zuko stood up in front of us, mouthing us to sit down. So we sat back down.

"Now Abigail, is it true that your father had verbally, physically and sexually abused you after your mother passed away when you were really small? I looked up at Abby. ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME!? A SMALL CHILD? HIS OWN FREAKIN CHILD! I literally vomit inside.

"Yes your honor." Abby replied.

"She's lying!" Mr. Hall stood up yelling.

"Sit down Mr. Hall." The Judge ordered him and Mr. Hall sat back now again.


	32. Chapter 32

Doody's POV

Couple of hours we were still doing the case of Abby's abuse. It was time for us fellas to be up the witness stand. What if I froze, what if I say something wrong?! "Excuse me." I quietly said to Kenickie and got up walking out of the courtroom pacing back and forth until I saw Danny walked out. "Hey, you alright Anthony?" Danny asked me. Danny is THE ONLY ONE who can call us by our first name when something is wrong or serious.

"I'm freaking out." I told him.

"Look, everything's gonna be ok." Danny told me. "But we need to get back inside." He added.

"Danny, what if I slip up?" I asked. "What if I say the wrong thing?"

"Look Howdy Doody, you're not gonna mess up ok. You gotta trust me." He told me. "Just take a deep breath and calm down." I let out a big sigh.

"How do you do it?" I asked him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Be so calm at any situations? Like the time when Putzie got his arm broken, Sonny twisted his ankle when we were in 8th grade at camp and the time I got my tonsils out? I mean, this is why you are our hero, protector...we look up to ya, cause you're so strong and calm..." I told him. "How do you do it?" He looks down and back up.

"Buddy, we really need to get back in." He said as he gently pushed me in front of him. We quickly walked back in and sat in our seat.

"You ok buddy?" Kenickie mouthed me and I just nodded my head.

"I would like to call up my first witness...Mr. Jacobs to come up to the stand please." Abby's Lawyer said turning to us.

"Oh boy." I heard Putzie whispers.

"Hang in there Babyface, you're gonna do fine." Kenickie whispers, so Putzie nods his head and stood up, walking up to the stand. They made him do the vow and he sat down nervously.

"How are you Mr. Jacobs?" The Judge asked.

"I'm great, well I'm nervous, but I'm doing fine-but nervous for my great friend Abby." Putzie rambled.

"It's ok son, just relax." The lawyer told him, Putzie and I are very honest of the T-Birds. "Now tell me young man, how did you know something was wrong with Miss Abby Hall?" He asked him.

"Well, me and my buddies kept an eye on her when she was bawling her eyes out on the football bleacher of our school, she was being bullied and also abused at home. I was hoping she was alright, my gut was telling me that she wasn't ok, because when Sonny, one of my buddies, asked her if we could hang out after school, she tensed up." Putzie explained.

"And so you boys decided to check on her after you fellas dropped her off?" The lawyer asked again, Putzie answers him again. "Thank you young man," The lawyer said. "I would like for Mr. Del Fuego to come up to the stand." As Kenickie pats my leg for a support and I switch spot with Putzie. "How are you today Mr. Del Fuego?" Abby's lawyer asked me. I told him I was fine, but he could tell I was nervous as well. "Just relax son, I'm just gonna ask you questions, ok." He said and I nodded my head. "Now after you boys dropped her off, were there any sign or anything that alerts you boys to saved Abby from her father?" He asked me.

"W-well sir, we were waiting for quite a while until we heard some crashes, him yelling and some muffles of cries inside." I told him. "As Danny, Kenickie and Sonny deal with Mr. Hall, Putzie and I went to take care of Abby, protecting her and comforting her as she cried."

"You and Mr. Jacobs are very honest young men." The judge said.

"Thank you your honor." I said and they left me off the stand, it was Danny's, Kenickie's and Sonny's turn.


	33. Chapter 33

Putzie's POV

It was break, Mr. and Mrs. Zuko, mine, the guys' folks, Danny, Kenickie and Sonny were talking to Abby's lawyers, Doody was talking to the girls with Daisy and Pammy on his lap. I was talking to Abby. "I am so nervous." Abby said. So I held her hand in mine gently.

"Hey, everything is gonna be ok." I told her. "I promise you."

"Hey Abby." We looked over to see Tom there. ARE YA KIDDING ME!?

"Hey tom," Abby said hugging him.

"How you feeling?" He asked her.

"She's nervous, what do you think?" I snapped. Crap, you idiot Putzie! "Um, I'm just gonna...go see...how Pammy's doing." I said walking over to Doody and the girls, and Pammy ran to hug me, well my legs. I smiled at her cuteness and I picked her up, hugging her. "Hey kiddos, hey Doody, ladies." I greeted them.

"Hey Putz," Jan said.

"How's Abby?" Sandy asked and I sat next to Doody who had Daisy on his lap still.

"She's good." I said. "Just nervous."

"Do you still love Abby?" Pammy asked.

I looked at her and back up to see Danny, Kenickie and Sonny coming back in. "Oh Danny, what did the lawyer say?" Sandy asked as we all walked over to the guys.

"Mr. Ray said it is 100% sure we're gonna win the case." Danny explained.

We smiled in reliefs.

"Abby is still my sister." Daisy ran to Abby and Abby held Daisy in her arms and hugged her back.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I'm back with new chapters! :) Xx**

Abby's POV

We won the case! Mr. and Mrs. Zuko won the full custody of me. I get to be free from the nightmares! I AM SO BLESSED, HALLELUJAH! We were all back at the Zukos' house having a "Welcome To The Family Abby!" party for me, again. I feel like I can be happy now, I got a family who loves me dearly, the guys who'll do anything to protect me, like my Superheroes and of course my bests friends ever along with Sandy and the Pink Ladies a swell, and a perfect boyfriend Tom! I officially have the best life now, thanks to my guardian angels, The T-Birds. Anyway we were gathering around the kitchen table with the cake in front of me saying "We love You Abby!", "Ok I want say my toast." Mr. Zuko announced. We all looked at him and listened. "To my wonderful son who me and my beautiful wife are proud of how the young man he became today, my boy Danny." Mr. Zuko started. "And my wonderful nephews..." Ok the T-Birds aren't really related, but their fathers have been best friends since middle school and Mrs. Zuko and Mrs. Jacobs have been best friends since high school and met Kenickie's, Sonny's and Doody's moms years later. So the guys sees them as Uncles and Aunts mostly. They're a big family. So that's why sometime they called them "Uncle" and "Aunt", same thing with the adults. To be honest the guys are mainly like brothers than best friends. "...For saving this sweet girl, putting her under their wings and protecting her to get away from all the nightmares that no kids or anybody should go through, and we are so lucky to have Abby in our lives." He added.

We raised our glasses.

"Would you like to say something Abby?" Mrs. Jacobs asked me.

"I don't know," I stated.

I kind of got shy now.

"Come on, make a speech kiddo," Danny said.

He smiled.

"Yeah!" The guys pressured.

"Please Abby, it'll be great to hear from you." Putzie said giving me the warm smile making me tear up a little, I am so glad I have the T-Birds.

"Ok, I will." I smiled back. Everyone cheered. "Um, I just wanted to say thanks to the Zukos for bringing me in their warm open arms," I smiled at Mr. Zuko, Mrs. Zuko and Daisy, "My great gal friends Sandy and the Pink Ladies as well..." I started. "...My amazing boyfriend Tom, and of course..." The guys stood behind me, Danny side-hug me while Kenickie kissed the back of my head and I held Putzie's hand. "...To my greatest best friends, incredible protectors a girl can ask for...the T-Birds...Danny, Kenickie, Sonny, Doody and Putzie." I looked over at Putzie. "You guys came to me when I was crying historically on the bleacher at school...even though you're bad boys, but that doesn't matter you still came to my rescue...out there, you may be a greaser to them, but they don't know how sweet, kind and gentle you boys really are. I am so grateful for you guys."

"We're very glad to have you as well." I hugged Putzie and the guys joined in.

Everyone awed and cheered.

**~A little while~**

We were having a great time, like I said I am so happy that I am saved from the nightmares I've been through. Anyway I was talking to my new family members. They are sooo nice, they want me to think of them as my biological family members, instead of adoptive family members. Mr. and Mrs. Zuko want me to call me them mom and dad, I wanted too. But I'll wait when I'm comfortable. I mean Mr. Zuko is NOWHERE near like my "Father". "If anybody messes with my cousin, they're gonna get a knuckle sandwich." Danny's 14 years old younger cousin Zack Zuko said, Danny and I smiled at him. "Zachary, that's not what a gentleman say where there is a lady present." Aunt Georgia told her son smiling.

"Sorry mother, I just hate how some guys thinks it's ok to treat women with disrespect." Zack said looking up at his mom.

"I'm proud of ya kid." Danny said and ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Danny, but not the hair please." Zack winced.

We chuckled at him.

"Oh really? Fellas." Danny ordered.

The T-Birds all messed up Zack's hair.

"Aw no!" Zack cried and we chuckled.

"Zacky, let's get cake." Daisy said grabbing his hand.

"Alright kid!" Zack said letting Daisy dragged him to the kitchen.

"How is he doing in school Aunt Georgia?" Danny asked him.

"He's getting a little better, but his attitude is a lot better now and he don't threaten anybody to fight." She told us.

"That's good." Danny said.

"Hey it's the T-Birds' job to make sure that mini us are well-control and not in jail." Kenickie says. We laughed.

"You boys are so sweet." Aunt Georgia smiled.

The guys smiled as she walked away.

"Well kiddo, how are you loving the party?" Danny asked me.

"I love it." I smiled.

"Well we're glad you love it." Putzie said hugging me.

I hugged him. We were hugging for a couple of minutes cause we heard one of the guys cleared his throat, so we let go.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time.

They just chuckled at us.

"What?" We asked at the same time.


	35. Chapter 35

Danny's POV

I was talking to my girl, Sandy. Hey I'm gonna be that gentleman for now on. "Look how happy my sweet sister is." I said smiling, happy for Abby who was talking to Tom.

"Yeah." Sandy replied, I looked over at Sandy saw the sad expression on her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Danny, we need to talk." She said grabbing my hand as we went upstairs to my room and she shuts the door.

"Sweetheart, is everything ok? Did I do something too smooth? Sandy darlin, I'll try harder, please baby I love you!" I begged her, fearing that I'll lose my girl forever, again.

"No Danny, honey calm down. It's not about us." She said, I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God." I said.

"It's about Abby. Danny, you boys need to protect Abby at all cost." She told me.

"Uh we are doing that sweetheart." I chuckled.

"No, I mean...really." She said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Ok, now please promise me you won't do anything to harm Tom?" Sandy asked me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Depends on what it is." I told her.

"Danny." She says.

I let out a sigh.

"I promise." I repeated.

"Thank you." She said. "Ok, so Patty told me that Tom and Dana used to date in the past," She added, I felt my heart drop for Abby. "And She is really jealous that Tom is dating someone else, like..." She started.

"My Abby." I whispered.

She nods.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry." Sandy apology as she hugged me.

I can't believe this!

"I'll be back." I said walking over to the door, stopping when I heard Sandy called out my name.

"Danny." She called out.

"I'll be fine, I ain't gonna hurt Tom." I promised her. I walked out of the room and downstairs, walking towards Abby and Tom. "Hey Abby," I said kissing her head.

"Hi Danny." Abby replied.

I looked over at Tom.

"Tom." All I could say.

"Er-hello Danny." He answers.

I can tell he's afraid of me, he should be if he hurts my baby sister.

"Danny, stop scaring him." Abby said.

"Sorry sis." I said hugging her. "Is it ok if I steal your boyfriend for a minute?" I asked her, smiling at her. She nods her head, so Tom and I went outside shutting the door behind me. He turned to me with fears in his eyes.

"Sorry sir, I'm being really careful with her." He rambled. "I have never laid a finger on her. Honest!" I chuckled.

"Chisum, you're fine." I told him. "Now, I want to ask you a question." I added.

"W-what's up?" He asked.

"Now...have you...dated Dana Tran in the past?" I asked him.

"That bimbo, I broke up with her cause she's a brat." He said.

I smiled to myself that this kid was smart.

"Well I heard from my girl Sandy who heard it from Patty Simcox that Dana is extremely jealous. Now you are gonna tell me what is her plan bucko because if we have to make another hospital visit, I'll make sure, you visit your grave pal." I threatened him.

"Yes sir!" He yelled.

"Now...tell me." I ordered.

"Ok, uh...when we were dating, she would be so controlling and would threatened the other girls who just tried to talk to me, even saying hello." Tom explained. "She even demanded that I quit playing football because She wasn't getting enough "Attention" from me...so I um...broke up with her, we had fights of course and I was getting really tired of her bratty attitudes towards me, my friends and other girls." I felt my blood boiled. "And the worse part, she made my baby sister cried cause I was taking care of her at the moment by putting her in bed. I was done with her." He added, I clenched my fist into his shirt as he tensed up. "Please don't kill me." He whimpers. I remembered what Sandy said.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya." I told him. "But you are gonna help us fellas to protect Abby from Dana, her brats and other idiots who tries to put a hand on her, you got that?"

"Yes sir!" He says and I let go of him.

"Now get outta here." I told him as he ran inside. I let out a big sigh worrying about Abby.

"Danny?" I looked over to see the guys. "What's going on?" Kenickie asked me.

I told them everything.


	36. Chapter 36

Kenickie's POV

After what Danny told us about Tom and Dana. I felt my blood boil with anger! Although I have respect for female, but that stupid slut and her brats makes me want to let Rizzo beat her to the ground. WHAT IS HER DARN PROBLEM WITH ABBY?! Abby is nothing but a sweet, kind, smart, loyal and most adorable girl the guys and I ever met. Putzie is in love the girl! After the party we decided to stay for a little bit. But Abby went to bed cause she was dead tried, she's so adorable for her age! "Zuko, what are we gonna do?" I asked him.

"We're gonna protect her at all cost is what we're gonna do." He replied.

"But we're already doing that." Putzie told him.

I smiled at my Babyface's innocence and pat the back of his head.

"Yeah but what about Tom?" Sonny asked.

"He will keep her safe too." Danny added.

"You threatened him didn't ya?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Yep." He admits, we chuckled.

"Yeah Zuko." Doody laughed as he and Danny fist pump and we laughed.

"Why would anybody wanna hurt an angel?" Putzie asked. "Or anybody."

"Sadly because this world is filled with sick freaks, Babyface." I told him.

"Can I go up and check on her?" He asked.

"Of course you can brother." Danny told him as Putzie stood up and walked out of the living room.

"That boy is just full of innocent." Sonny says.

We chuckled agreeing.

"That's why he's our Babyface." I said we laughed.


	37. Chapter 37

Putzie's POV

As I enter Abby's room, I saw her sitting up reading her book and looks up at me. "Oh hey Putzie." She greeted.

"Hey," I replied walking over to her. "Can't sleep?" I asked her.

"Nah, just doing some reading before bed." She answers.

"Cool." I said.

Really Jacobs!?

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Actually it's my mom's diary." She said. "I kept it ever since she's...pass." I smiled sadly. "But when I read it, it actually feels like she is right here talking." She added. I looked feeling bad for Abby, she's shouldn't be having this life! She's just a kid for crying out loud! "I missed her so much." She says as tears well up in her eyes. "Everything...it's just...too much Putzie." She cried.

"Hey, shhh." I said sitting next to her and comfort her in my arms as she cried. "It's gonna be ok Abby."

"It hurts Putzie." She softly said.

"I know," I said. "But we're gonna do everything to protect you Abby...epically me...I promise." I added.

She lets a sniffle.

"Thank you...for being the greatest best friend ever, Putzie." She said.

I just let her cried in my arms, I was cradling her in my arms, protecting her.

"I'll do anything for you." I told her.

It's true! I will! She's my number one girl!


	38. Chapter 38

**I'll try and get as many done but for now, enjoy! :) Xx Stay safe and healthy!**

Danny's POV

The guys and I were still talking and watching the game on TV. "Man I hope they win!" Sonny shouted.

"Shhh, Daisy sleeping." I told him. My parents wanted me and Abby to babysit Daisy while they go out.

"Sorry Zuko." He apologized.

"Hey, where's Putzie?" Doody asked.

"He might still be upstairs." I said.

"Let's go check on them." Kenickie suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed as I muted the TV.

We got up and walked upstairs, walking into Daisy's room, who was still sleeping and is sleeping like a little baby.

"Awwww!" The guys whispering awed.

I chuckled at them and walked inside to her bed, I gently kissed her forehead.

"G'night baby sis," I whispers. "I love you kid." I walked out of her room and shut the door quietly.

"So cute." Sonny commented.

We chuckled at him and we walked towards Abby's door, opening it. When we walked in, we saw Putzie cradling Abby in her arms as they sleep.

"They look so cute together." Doody whispers, I smiled at the picture.

"Putzie still loves her." I said.

"Yep." I heard the guys whispers. "Ok, let's let them sleep fellas." I said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! :) **

Kenickie's POV

It was Monday again, yay, not! Anyway The guys and I were under the bleacher having a smoke, expect Putzie, we let Doody to have it just for a bit. Hey they're the youngest and we see them as our innocent baby brothers, just like we see Abby as our innocent baby sister, expect Putzie, who is madly in love with her. Abby was with the girls. "I'm so disgusted that some low-life idiot would hurt an angel like Abby." Doody spoke up.

"You said it buddy." Danny said.

"But why Abby though?" Putzie asked.

I patted his back.

"You boys should be near Abby." We looked over to see Dana and the Brats.

"You're lucky we don't hurt women!" Sonny shouted.

Dana rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure she safe with the girls?" She asked.

"My girl will give ya a black eye!" I warned.

"Danny!" We heard Abby cried.

Abby and the girls ran towards us, Abby ran straight into Danny's arm…crying her eyes out.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

Putzie hugged Abby in her arms.

"Some creep was trying to get in her pants." Rizzo said.

I literally felt my blood boil, I'm sure the guys' did as well.

"What!" Doody asked angrily.

"Yes but thankfully Rizzo threatens them." Marty said.

"That's my girl." I said kissing her cheek.

"That's my boyfriend." Dana spoke up.

"I'm gonna kill him." Danny growled.

"Danny." Abby cried.

Danny glared at Dana and the "Brats".

"See ya loser!" Dana yelled as they left.

"God I hate that brat." Rizzo mumbles.

I looked over to see Putzie still hugging Abby in arms.

"What is her problem!?" Jan asked angrily. "Abby is a freakin sweetheart."

"You said it." Frenchy replied.

Abby lets go of Putzie and wipes the way her tears.

"I'm sorry." She aopolizged.

"Sorry? Abby, sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for." I told her.

"Abby!" We looked over to see Tom was running over to us. "I'm so sorry!"

Abby and Tom hugged.

"You should be!" Putzie snapped.

We looked over at Putzie, I felt bad for the kid. He really loves her.

"Uh just forget what I said." Putzie mutters before leaving.

I sad-smiled myself, for him. I think he regrets for allowing Tom date Abby, but he aintin' that kind of guy who tells a girl who she should or shouldn't date.

"That's was odd." Tom said and I glared at him.


	40. Chapter 40

Abby's POV

I am really worry about Putzie, "I'm gonna go talk to him." I said before running after Putzie. "Putzie wait!" I yelled as he turned to stopped.

"Oh sorry Abby, I'm just…real angry that someone would treat a lady like that. I'm sorry." Putzie apolozied.

I hugged him and pulled back.

"You are the sweetest best friend I ever have." I told him.

He smiled back at me.

"Well everyone should know that they should never treat a lady like that." He said smiling at me.

I smiled heartly.

"You are so sweet!" I said hugging him again. "Why can't all guys be like you and the guys?" She added.

He hugs me tighter.

"Yeah…" I heard him say quietly.

I let go smiling at him.

"I'll see you guys later, Tom promised me that he'll take me to roller staking." I told him.

"Oh, that'll…that'll be fun." He said.

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked him.

He chuckled at me.

"I'm fine Abby." He smiled.

"Ok." I replied.

I gave him one last hug before running off.


End file.
